


Too late

by supernatural_shipping_galore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sadness, Short, i just wanted to write something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_shipping_galore/pseuds/supernatural_shipping_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too late.  It's always too late.  In the movies they always make it, they always make it in time and live happily ever after, but no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

It was too late. It's always too late. In the movies they always make it, they always make it in time and live happily ever after, but no.   
Castiel needed to get out of the bunker, it was just too cramped for him. He found a possible simple vampire case and it was just a two hour drive. He took a car from the bunker's garage and left without explaining to Dean where he was going. Dean was now looking for Cas and decided to give him a call, he just got the voicemail which worried him because Cas normally answered but he was also fairly new to the technology. Dean saw that the computer was opened to the case so he decided to also go check it out and look for Cas. After searching he came across and wear house which in normally where vamps would be. He walked past broken windows with a machete in hand. He came to a stop in an entrance to a huge room and saw Cas in a corner, with several stab wounds to the chest and sides. Dean was in shock and pain at the sight. He dropped the machete and scrambled over to Cas who was almost fully unconscious Dean slid down next to him and brought him up to his chest holding his. He could see his grace slowly seeping from him. Dean was speechless. He realized he had to get it over with before he couldn't get another chance. “Cas… I love you, I’ve said it in other ways, when I said I need you and don't ever change, I’m just so sorry that I’m only saying it now. I fucked up I am so sorry. I feel like this is my fault...but I really do love you.” Cas was gripping at Dean's face as if he was trying to pull himself up. Dean supported him so he was a little more up right. Cas barely spoke out four words with his last breath “I love you too” His eyes burned and shined like the sun. His black wings came out and scared themselves into Dean's skin. Dean couldn't let go, it felt like he just met him. Felt like he just connected with him. Now, now it was too late no shortcuts, no deals. It was done.


End file.
